deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Scroll
Info Disposable magic tools. Put magic power into it while uttering the command word to use it, it's convenient when you're attacked by monsters. It can use them even without magic art skills it'll use 20-30% more magic power, but there is no weird repercussion like if a person without skill chants the magic. Scrolls are especially useful for those who were either summoned or reincarnated from japan, as they could cast spells that they have cast before, with or without scrolls, by reading the last line in their log. Scrolls Nouki Town Priced at 5-6 silver coins eachWN 6-5. *Magic Art:Shield (Satou took this) *Magic Art:Sonar *Magic Art:Short Stun Muno Marquisdom Were from Toruma ShimenWN 6-14 (Mentioned), WN 6-16 (Explanied), their prices are 3-5 silver coins *Shelter (it was already used) *Arrow Bollhart City Scrolls to deal with cave-in or gases, earth and wind magicWN 6-14. In the magic shop at the entrance to the dwarf mine district (Don-Haan). The scrolls are only expensive things for people who could use magic themselves, the effects are very light, there're only six kinds of scrolls. The scrolls were bought from the Toruma householdWN 7-5. *To crush rock so that it becomes sands, Scroll, Earth Magic: Smasher. *For when water comes up, Scroll, Ice Magic: Water, and Scroll, Earth Magic: Clay. *For reinforcing brittle bedrocks, Scroll, Earth Magic: Wall (Wall). *For breaking through place with strange gas, Cleaner, Scroll, Wind Magic: Curtain (Satou couldn't buy the Air Cleaner scroll). Galhar's magic shop above the ground. The product line-up seem to be inferior compared to the underground shop. The scrolls line-up is different, the ones here are suited for nobles and merchants. They were stocked them from a weasel merchant in Daregan City. Life magic scrolls, they're insect repellent, anti-itch or deodorant, etc. Things that the wealthy would buy. Scroll for clean drinking unboiled water. Each scroll it normally would be 1 gold coin for one, but he is selling them for 3 silver coins since they're bad stocks that aren't selling at all ever since they're stocked half a year ago. Satou bought them cheaper than their stocking prices. Coupled with three other well-selling scrolls, the total becomes three gold coins. The last 3 scrolls were sell it by one silver coin, far from even half the pricesWN 7-6. *Scroll, Life Magic: Bug Wiper *Scroll, Life Magic: Anti-Itch *Scroll, Life Magic: Deodorant *Scroll, Life Magic: Pure Water *Scroll, Nature Magic: Short Stun *Scroll, Nature Magic: Sonar *Scroll, Nature Magic: Fence *Scroll, Nature Magic: Signal *Scroll, Nature Magic: Cube, is like a magic in between Shield, and Board, the practitioner could create cubes of arbitrary size that float in the air. It's mainly used to keep off rushing enemies, but it could also be used like a chair. On top of having short effective time, it would also disappear when it's separated away from the practitioner. It's not like it's completely still in the air as it'd move when it's overloaded. Looks like I could use it to create invisible stairs in the air. *Scroll, Fire Magic: Furnace Flame, it's a magic for melting ores into ingots. It's a very dwarf-like scroll, but it couldn't even be used for melting iron core if there are less than 10 scrolls, it also needs strong vessel to use, and the melted iron will flow to the ground, so it's difficult. The activation range is short, so the practitioner would get burnt. *Scroll, Light Magic: Condense, it could use it for drying laundry during cloudy days, or you could use it to read in dim room. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Items